


Questions on Sirius Black's Mind

by remuslove777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Sirius Black, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslove777/pseuds/remuslove777
Summary: Sirius is wondering about a certain werewolf.....





	Questions on Sirius Black's Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first piece of writing fiction/slash/os...  
> constructive criticisms welcome  
> I love Remus! And I love the idea of a pining Sirius...

Sirius Black was annoyed. A certain werewolf, whose discussion with a long haired pretty witch batting her eyelashes ever so often being the reason for the said annoyance, on the other hand was completely oblivious to it. This only served to annoy the dashing, debonair Black, who was now gazing at the source of his annoyance, even further. The werewolf who was literally named Wolf Wolf, aka Remus Lupin annoyed the brave and breathtaking Sirius for many reasons. Not many knew, in fact no one knew, that these reasons were listed as questions in the ‘super secret list about a certain someone’ parchment and stowed in a jumper in his trunk. Questions to which the charismatic, creative Black, would find answers for he was sure, if he had ‘access’ to the werewolf in ways he currently did not have. 

The questions themselves were like so…  
How can someone so utterly and disarmingly beautiful also be the biggest nerd? (Sirius wouldn’t mind transfiguring himself into any of those jumpers, scarves or woolly hats that the nerd wore….hmm, that’s an idea!!)

How can someone be so determinedly be a model student, a perfect prefect and yet be the naughtiest mischief maker among the biggest pranksters of all generations? (what would he not give to be locked into the prefect’s bathrooms and do any number of naughty things to/with the naughty prankster prefect….hmmm…that’s an idea!!)

How can someone wake up, with those big amber eyes oozing warmth, beautiful smile on those soft pink lips, golden hair strewn everywhere looking like sunshine himself hate mornings themselves? (James has been wondering why Sirius has suddenly since 4th year become a morning person, waking up everyday before others and sitting on his bed, his eyes transfixed on something in the room, with an expression of total awe and when asked what he was doing, start waxing lyrical about sunrises! James did not understand beauty like this, no he just didn’t!)

How can someone so brilliant and intelligent be so oblivious to the pairs of eyes and the heads that turn his way (well, this works in Sirius’ favour if he is honest, but also doesn’t…for how long can he allow the werewolf to be oblivious to his not so platonic feelings that he has not necessarily been overly covert with)

How can someone turn into the monster as he does once a month and yet be the kindest, gentlest, most patient human being Sirius has ever known (though Sirius gets annoyed and jealous even, when Remus smiles kindly at someone or speaks those comforting words to someone else who is sad or upset, for Sirius doesn’t like to share, but he can’t hoard all that kindness, he knows!)

How can someone with that heightened sense of smelling and hearing that the wolf bestowed on him not notice the longing gaze, the not so covert hugs, touches and the jealous attention that Black reserves for him and only him. 

As the fabulous, frankly exasperated Sirius Black sat still gazing at his canine partner wondering these things, particularly the last point, he very nearly missed the slight turn of head, a suspicious smirk, a here-it-was-now-its-gone wink and two rosy tints on the pale cheeks of his gorgeous, soon-to-be boyfriend’s beautiful face, in that order. As other thoughts about the werewolf took over, namely ‘all-the-things-to-do-to-a-certain-werewolf’, the sexy, scandalous sirius black’s annoyance melted into a much more pleasant but ever so slightly embarrassing happiness. It was going to be any day now that the serendipitously named wolf and dog star were going to cross the line of friendship….


End file.
